A Night
by LenLuvsMiku
Summary: A night, all to themselves. A night, all for their desires. A night, the sequel to The Book. Rated M for mature content, meaning sexual content, or lemons, are involved.


_**A/N : I just love LenXMiku, and I just love lemons. Don't blame me ;D**_  
><em><strong>I'd love if you guys reviewed please, I need to improve on my writing skills. I have limited vocabulary, so suggest words I can replace?<strong>_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the Vocaloids. All the characters belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>"Ungh..." Miku moaned as I slipped a finger inside her. The musky smell of her juices filled the air, and I felt my index finger get lubricated slowly. I pulled her body closer to mine. Her bare back was facing my bare chest, and our skins were touching. She felt so tight as this was only her second time having intercourse, with me.<p>

After a while, I could tell she was about to cum as her hole kept clenching my finger. She was getting tighter, and her moans were raising in volume.

I immediately pulled my index finger out.

"Len.." my girlfriend whined. "I was so close!"

I could only give her an arrogant smirk before lifting my finger up, showing it to her... before taking a lick. Miku's face clearly reddened. Oh, but I didn't just stop at a lick. My finger was pushed into my mouth and I was sucking on it, twisting it around, licking the juices clean off. "You climax too fast. It was only one finger."

Miku's face reddened much more. "I did n- Ah...!"

"What about two?" I asked her naughtily as I slipped both my index and middle finger into her folds. Of course, she didn't see this coming, so she let out a rather loud and embarrassing squeak.

My lips landed on her cheek. "Chu~!" I kissed her there.

Slop sounds could be heard coming from her hole as I continued digging her out. Each time I pushed in my fingers, I'd curl the tip slightly to stretch her a bit. The smell grew stronger as the amount of her juices grew too. I leaned my face close to her slit and took in a deep breath.

The juices didn't smell like strawberries or cherry blossoms or any of that crap people write about. It just faintly smelled like urine. But that was logical, afterall. They both exited from the same place. I shoved my tongue eagerly inside, earning her loud moan. It had a gooey texture, like jelly in liquid form, if that made sense, and it tasted salty. My hands landed on her legs, pushing them apart so I could get in further. Some of her juices got on my nose. It wasn't too distracting, though.

Miku's hips bucked very often, and her head swished side to side. As a natural reaction to me eating her out, she spread her legs wider. Still keeping my eyes on her cute little slit as my tongue darted in and out of it, voiding it of the lubricants that had drooled out, I reached up to pinch a nipple. It grew hard between my fingers.

"Kyah!" my girlfriend half-screamed, half-said as she pushed herself onto my face. Now, my left cheek was covered in her juices, which was now overflowing from her almost as quickly as I ate it up.

Just one pinch, and she reached her climax. Tch, predictable, sweet Miku.

"Len," she breathed as we both sat up. "I'm tired.. Can we stop for today?"

"No," I replied casually. She pouted. "Don't pout at me, I still haven't gotten my pleasure yet! That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

Miku hesitated a bit before nodding quickly. Then, without warning, she pushed me down.

"Wah? M-Miku?" I was taken by surprise, she's never been this forceful before. Then again, I shouldn't be one to talk. I used to be super shy, after all, but look at me now.

Warmth and wetness surrounded my erect member, and I looked up to see Miku on top of me, impaled on it. The view from below was perfect. I could clearly see the small slopes on her chest, and her teal hair seems turquoise in the dim lighting of the room. She looked down at me and flashed me a bright smile before starting to ride me.

It was so sudden, I didn't even have time to react to her forcing my member through her slit. Not that I was complaining, of course. The sound of skin against skin could be heard, as Miku bent down to kiss me on the lips. My arms instinctively wrapped around her figure as I took the role as the person on top, now shoving into her.

"Please, Len, faster.." Miku moaned. I thrusted harder and faster, Miku squeaking a few times. I must have been hitting her G-spot, then. "God, Len! Didn't you hear me? Faster!" Boy, she was demanding when she wanted to be. I picked up my pace, lifting up Miku's legs so that they wrapped around my neck as I continued pounding into her.

"Miku.. I'm going to cum.." I decided to let her know this. I wouldn't want to do anything she didn't want to, which meant getting her pregnant. She was 19; I was 17 turning 18 in a few months. I'm sure this was perfectly legal.

Finally, I was reaching my climax. I was about to pull out when Miku's wrap around my neck strengthened and I couldn't get out in time. My seed was released into her, and apparently that action alone sent her into her own orgasm. We both let out cries of pleasure, backs arching, before she fell back onto the bed. I fell on her, not caring that I hadn't pulled out yet, not caring that we were both bare, and definitely not caring that my seed was overflowing from my girlfriend's folds freely.

We were both panting heavily, exhausted from our love-making.

"Len, it felt good when you came inside me.." Miku admitted softly and shyly to me as soon as I gathered her into my arms.

"Then we'll definitely do this again," I winked at her, and she playfully hit my chest. It was then, I decided, that we'd clean ourselves up later. I'd rather not leave Miku, or the bed, for now.


End file.
